Give Me Love, Give Me Bruises
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: ....You have to read it.....


**BB: ........**

**B: BB is not able to communicate right now...in fact, I'm surprised that BB can even type right now....So I'll be giving you the story. This is a story that BB wrote today during school today, so it won't be very long. We hope you enjoy it.**

**Note:**

**"Blah" is talking**

_Blah_** is writing**

**Blah is Author Notes**

**Give Me Love, Give Me Bruises**

_I loved you, you know._

_I always told you that, but I never really thought about how much I loved you, I never told you what you mean to me. I love you so much....it's never going to stop. I promise that I'll never forget who you are....who you've always been. Nothing is going to change that, love....I can never let you go. I will always remember you, as I hope you will always remember me. I'll remember everything about you._

_I'll remember how you used toys to calm yourself down, and how you always dressed in white. How you talked so unemotionally to others, but when you talked to me you always seemed so sweet. You called me your strawberry cutie, and I secretly loved the name, though I denied it. I called you my little strawberry-tenshi, because of your sweet little blushes. You were the only one who could make me laugh, make me cry, make me __**feel**__ anything. Not even L could do that....something that would surprise most people._

_I'm always going to feel this pain, aren't I? If so, then I'll be glad. Maybe not today, hell maybe not even in twenty years, but I'll be glad I feel this pain, because it'll make me remember you. The hurt will fade with times, but it will always be there, telling me "Don't forget me, please don't forget me." And I won't. I'm always going to hear your voice in my mind, see you standing before me...that can't leave me. And I will make damn sure that I don't do anything stupid....but, as I told you once, I'm not making any promises._

_We'll all miss you, beloved. Matt-kun, Mello, L....we will never be the same without your spirit here with us. However, it is here, isn't it? I hope you're watching over us....hope you haven't forgotten. Then again...you'd never do that._

_Your Love Forever,_

_B_

The raven-haired man put the pen down back on the desk, looking at the words he had written. He re-read over them, making sure they were perfect for the one who had left him.

"B?"

The man lifted his head so that his ruby-colored irises could meet with dark obsidian. He stated in an unemotional voice, "What is it, L?"

L looked at B without pity. "It's time to go to the cemetary....are you ready?"

B stood up with a nod and gently picked up the freshly written letter. He looked down at it again and then back at L. "Yes, I believe I am ready, L...I'm ready..."

L nodded his head and led B out to the car, where everyone was already in the car. They drove the three miles to the cemetary, and watched as the pure white casket was lowered into the ground. Before they could even start, however, B told them to stop.

"I have something I need to give to him." He murmured as he opened the casket lid. He looked upon the pale face, the snow-white hair, the closed eyelids that covered slate eyes...his heart lurched.

"This is always yours, Near-mine...." he whispered as he put the letter right under the pallid hand. He placed one more kiss on a cold forehead and moved away from the coffin, pain written on his face. When the ceremony was over, the four boys went back to Whammy's House, where B stayed locked up in his room. He did nothing, no yelling, no fighting....all he did was lay down on his bed and dream about his lover and all the times they had together.

They say people will give you love. They never tell you that they'll give you bruises as well.

Owari.

**BB: ......-cries-**

**B: BB and I hope you enjoyed that....it's not a typical romance, but it's something. BB and I do not own Death Note....and this is based on BB's relationship with a boy called Near, who passed away Feb. 7th, 2010. R.I.P, Near-tenshi.**

**BB: ....I love you.....Near-mine.....**


End file.
